


In the Freezer

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut, possible fangirl japanese, that's not lube dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-11
Updated: 2000-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo make the best of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

"Heero?"

"*What*?"

"How did we get ourselves into this mess?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're trained terrorists, right? Combined, we probably know how to kill a guy in about twenty different ways with our bare hands alone, right?"

"What's your point, Duo?"

"I was just wondering if you could clarify for me how in the hell we allowed ourselves to be locked in the freezer, that's all."

The mission parameters stated that we are not to break out of our cover."

"So we, the two best Gundam pilots, the stuff of OZ's nightmares, just *had* to let the two bumbling idiots with pantyhose over their heads lock us in the freezer while they rob the store."

"That is correct."

"Heero?"

"What, Duo?"

"I hate you."

"Hn. Baka."

"Heero?"

"What is it now, Duo?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"Perfect soldiers do not feel the cold."

"Yeah, right. You're shivering."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too are too are too."

"Duo."

"Yes?"

"Grow up."

"You are absolutely no fun whatsoever. I just want you to know that."

"That's not what you said last night."

"That was then, this is now. Besides, last night I was drunk."

"I noticed."

"You're still shivering, you know."

"Hn."

"Want me to do something about that?"

"In the *store*?!"

"Don't act so shocked. Yes or no?"

"What if someone walks in?"

"That's what makes it fun."

"Hn. Baka."

"You're repeating yourself."

"So?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Duo grinned at Heero, his breath hanging in cloudy puffs in the air. "I'll take that as a yes."

Recognizing the determined expression in Duo's eyes, Heero sighed and relaxed... Might as well make the best of a bad situation anyway. As Duo started rummaging around in the many boxes, he lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Duo stood up, bearing a plastic tub triumphantly. "Lube!"

Heero sweatdropped. "Strawberry jam?"

Duo smirked. "Don't you like strawberries?"

"Why do I put up with you, anyway?"

"Because if it weren't for me, you'd be terribly bored." Duo pushed Heero back, forcing him to sit on a box full of potato salad cartons. Straddling the other boy's lap, he leaned in for a lengthy, probing kiss, demandingly gaining entrance to Heero's mouth.

When they broke apart, their skin was flushed less from the cold than from the excitement of the moment. Duo winked at Heero and wiggled suggestively. "It seems like you're every bit the adrenaline junky that I am."

Heero snorted, tugging Duo's shirt free of his pants and sliding cold fingers up his chest. Duo hissed sharply at the strangly erotic feeling of the chilly flesh tracing circles around his nipples. "Damn.... those are cold..."

"I thought you wanted to warm me up?"

"Good point..." Duo attacked Heero's face with dozens of wet, trailing kisses, nipping at his earlobes and neck. "Feeling warmer yet?"

"My hands are, anyway..."

Duo smacked him lightly. "Baka." In retaliation, he started unbuttoning Heero's shirt, pushing the fabric aside to trace elaborate patterns over his partner's skin. He grinned wickedly at Heero, and opened the jam.

Heero grimaced. "Duo... no... ack!" He gritted his teeth as Duo started painting his chest with swipes of sticky red--and extremely cold--jam. "You sadist."

"Thank you." Duo applied his tongue to the artwork that was his lover's chest, thoroughly removing every trace of strawberry. Beneath his ministrations, Heero shivered, partly from pleasure, and partly from the cold. Finished, he lifted his head and smirked. "Now what should I do?" He rocked against Heero rhythmically, grinding their cloth-bound erections together.

Heero groaned. "You're the one who has to take care of my frostbite later..."

"Deal." Duo pushed Heero backwards, straddling him on all fours as they came to the floor. "Shit, that's cold."

Heero winced. "You *owe* me."

"Yeah, okay, sure..." Duo claimed Heero's lips again with a fierce kiss, all the while working Heero's belt loose and unzipping his jeans. Heero shuddered as Duo stroked the bulging erection. Duo laughed quietly, keeping his touch light and teasing.

"Duo... stop being a bastard..." Heero groaned. "Get on with it."

"Ryoukai, koi." Working swiftly, Duo worked Heero's pants off, tossing them to the side as he reached for the strawberry jam again. Rather than let his bare skin touch the icy floor, Heero wrapped his legs around Duo's waist. "I though perfect soldiers didn't feel the cold?"

"They damned well do if they're half-naked," Heero snapped. He grunted then, as a jam-slicked finger penetrated him. "How come the one who's supposed to be getting warmed up is wearing the least clothing, anyway?"

"I'm hornier than you are." Duo inserted another finger, and unerringly brushed the spot inside that made Heero gasp with pleasure. "And I'm more persuasive."

Satisfied with his preparation, Duo unzipped himself and gasped as he coated himself with the jam. "Jesus, Heero, you *are* psychotic if you let me do this..."

"I give up," Heero muttered, then he gritted his teeth as Duo penetrated him, pleasure and pain given an extra edge from the chill of the makeshift lubricant.

Duo waited as Heero adjusted, and then began thrusting, working to make Heero feel the same pleasure he was feeling. He knew the moment that he started hitting Heero's spot, as Heero started gasping. He grasped Heero's erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

The frigidness of the air was forgotten as the world narrowed to two figures moving together, pleasure rocking them higher until Heero cried out, coming. As Heero's muscles tightened, Duo closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back, pouring himself into his lover.

After a few minutes, Heero spoke, disturbing the quiet that had fallen over them both. "Next time, *you* have to lie on the freezer's goddamned floor."


End file.
